Next Mission - High School
by ShadowFairyGirl
Summary: Pietro has a new mission most likely his most dengerous one yet... highschool. He meets Ava and falls hard. Pietro/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avengers. I am just writting this story for enjoyment

Warnings!

Spoilers, if you haven't watch Age of Ultron do **not** read unless your ok with spoilers.

Yay my first avengers story. I hope you like it.

 _Italics- Sokovian_

* * *

Chapter 1

I winced a bit as I turned my body and my still healing bullet wound stretched a bit.

When I got shot in Sokovia my quick healing kicked in just before I died. The gun shot wounds are almost healed after 2 weeks but they still hurt a little when I stretch them too much.

I still can not help but be pissed off because wounded or not the other Avengers agreed that Wanda and I need to finish school.

No matter how much I begged and pleaded their minds were already made and Natasha would sign as our parents. As for our Avengers training we would continue that on the weekends and after school.

"Hey Pietro it's time to go to sleep now. Tomorrow is your first day of highschool."

Speak of the devil.

I looked over at the still closed door and sighed, annoyed that I and Avenger had a bedtime,

, "Alright Natasha, give me a second okay." I answered back.

I got up and sped over to Wanda's room. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

There was a pause before the door opened to show my twin sister dressed in a pink tank top with words 'come at me' written in black and a pair of matching pink sweat pants.

Her eyes brightened, " _Pietro, brother you are here,_ " she said to me in Sokovian.

I smiled at her and answered back, " _I came to say goodnight before I went to bed_."

Wanda wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a hug

" _Goodnight brother,"_ She said as she closed the door.

I sped back to my room and stripped down to my boxers. I turned out my light and got into bed.

I sat there for a moment thinking about mine and my sister's lives with the Avengers so far.

It was hard because we have been by ourselves our whole lives. They were nice and caring toward us even though we tried to hurt them.

I do not understand them and I don't think I ever will, but I am surprisingly okay with that.

I smile faintly as I slowly -for once in my life- drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was back in the glass cell in stokers lab. I could hear Wanda screaming in the next room as they did their usual tests on her.

I banged on my cell and tried to call out to my sister, but no sound came out of my mouth.

I felt tears fall down my face and I didn't try to wipe them away.

" _Why did you not stop them_?" my sister haunted voice said out in the air.

" _I tried I promise I tried_ ," I answered back my voice thick with tears.

" _You could have saved me_." After that my sister disembodied voice just kept saying you could have saved me over and over.

I put my hands over my ears and cried, " _I tried, I tried_."

After what seemed like forever I heard my sister's voice but it was so faint this time I could barely hear it .

" _Pietro wake up_. _Come on Pietro please wake up_ ," her voice cried.

I followed the sound of her voice not noticing the lab disappearing around me.

I sat up with a jolt. I looked around frantically before I realized I was not in the lab any more.

I noticed my sister at my side her hands on my chest as if she had been shaking me.

" _Wanda_?" I asked groggily wondering why she was in my room.

" _Pietro_ ," Wanda worryingly sobbed ," _you were crying, 'I tried over and over again.' I was about to go get Natasha, I did not know what was wrong_."

I wrapped an arm around my hysterical sister, " _It is okay Wanda, it was just a nightmare_."

" _Are you sure you are okay?_ " Wanda asked still not convinced.

I sighed exasperated , " _Yes I am fine_."

She still did not look convinced but dropped the subject.

Wanda got up and wiped her eyes. Looking at me she bumped my shoulder with her fist.

" _Alright lazy, get up off your ass and lets go eat breakfast so we are not late for our first day of school_ ," Wanda said chuckling.

I groaned silently wishing that whole school thing was part of my nightmare, but knowing in the rational part of my mind that this was real.

After chasing my sister out of my room I set about getting dressed.

I sped over to my closet and looked at the clothes Stark bought for us.

I picked out a blue T-shirt with the words 'Icy' texted on it. I also picked a pair of black skinny jeans. I scanned through all my pairs of tennis shoes and chose a pair of blue tennis shoes that had black outlines on them.

Not wanting to waste time so I could eat breakfast, I used my speed to get dressed and to get over to the elevator.

Once I was down stairs I set about making breakfast for myself. Wanda was already sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal.

I walked over to the large kitchen that was reserved only for us Avengers members and rummaged through it.

I eventually settled on a large bowl of fruity pebbles, 2 bagels with cream cheese, 5 pieces of bacon someone cooked but did not finish eating, and a large cup of coffee that Wanda had left by the coffee maker for me.

Wanda looked up from her small bowl exasperated, "Seriously brother, I do not understand how you manage to eat so much food."

She always talks in english when we are around other people. Unlike me, my sister is always more conscious to the other people around her. I always blamed her powers that let her see into other people's mind.

I shrugged and replied, "I am very quick, that means a very quick metabolism."

Wanda just rolled her eyes and said, " Well school does not start till 9a.m. and it is only 7:30a.m. want to get some training in before school?"

I thought for a moment before grinning, "Yes I could do with a few laps before school."

Wanda knew by a few laps I meant a couple dozen, We both headed down to the training room that sits underneath Stark Tower.

As soon as we got down I went straight toward the track, that ran the whole length of the training room in one giant circle.

I walked over to the timer and put in 30 minutes, then I walked over to the start of the track, got in a good position, and went off in a sprint. As I ran, the whole world just slowed down. For a while after I got my power I wondered if my power was to slow time down but, I realized no it is just when I run.

I ran for about 10 minutes before I decided to look over at Wanda. I saw her lifting a very large, heavy looking rock with her telekinesis. Since I was still running she appeared to be lifting the rock in slow motion.

I stopped running when I started to feel a burning sensation in my legs. I did not want to be too tired for school, no matter how much the thought of american high school makes me shutter.

I saw that the timer still had not run out so I went over to it and stopped it. I looked around, eyes scanning for Wanda.

I located her talking to Vision in a corner. I was not naive I saw the way they looked at eachother I also knew Vision would treat my sister right.

Even though I approved I still got to have fun with getting in between them. So me being, well me I sped over to them and stood right between them

I could feel Wanda's glare as I looked up at Vision, he gave me one of his polite smiles before saying, "Good morning Quicksilver."

Unlike the other Avengers, Vision called everyone by their 'hero' name. I did not mind the name I had chosen as my codename was Quicksilver and it was awesome.

Wanda gritted her teeth behind me. "Brother, don't you have somewhere to be."

I grinned, "Yes I have to go pull the car around so we can drive to school."

"Good bye Quicksilver," Vision said, "I will see you after school I suppose."

"Bye bye," I just grinned wider as I dragged off a sulking Wanda.

We walked to the garage in silence but, when we got there our mouths dropped open in shock.

"I-I do not think I have seen so many nice cars gathered up in one place before," Wanda stuttered out.

"Javis," I called out to the AI, "we can drive any car we want right?"

I heard the AI respond with a, "Yes sir."

After Jarvis gave me the all clear I rushed over to my favorite car there a silvery blue tesla.

At first I wondered where the keys were but them Javis piped in, "The keys are all on a rack over there by the 1960's convertible.(1)

Sure enough when I looked over at the convertable there were the keys.

After retrieving the keys I sped over to the tesla and saw Wanda was already sitting in the passenger seat.

I resized the urge to squeal as I turned the car on.

I saw Wanda roll her eyes from her seat and muttered something about "Boys and their cars"

I drove out of the lot and toward our new school dreading the torture sure to await us.

* * *

End of chapter 1

(1)- I know close to nothing about cars just to put that out there.

Yay the first chaper is done and posted.

Tell me what ya think.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ready for chapter 2?

Well here it is. Hope you like it.

Disclamer: I do not own Avengers.

* * *

Chapter 2

The drive to school was very long - at least for me it was in reality is was only about 10 minutes- but, we finally got to our new high school.

I parked the car as close to the front of the school as I could and we got out.

I looked at my watch to see what time it is. It read 8:25a.m.

Like Wanda said earlier school did not start till 9a.m. so we have enough time to get our schedules and walk around a bit to see where our classes are at.

I looked around the front of the school for the front office. Eventually I spotted it right in between the school building and a large field that i assumed was for sports.

We got out of the car and walked up slowly to the building. There was a little bell that gave a quick 'ding' as we opened the door.

I walked over to the registration desk and saw a woman sitting there. She was a older lady with short curly graying hair. If I had to guess I would say she was around 50 or 60.

She looked over at us through her thick glasses as we approached.

"Yes, can I help you?" The lady asked, her accent sounded very New York.

I smiled at her and said, " Hello we are new students and we need our classes."

She looked a bit dazzled by my smile but got over it and asked, "Names, please?"

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff," I told her wanting to get this over with.

She typed our names into the computer and said, "Yes, here you are."

She printed out our schedules and handed them to us. We took them and looked them over.

I have biology first period with Mr. Hayden, than I have Geometry with Miss. Jones, for third I have English with Mrs. Lori, fourth is my free period. After that is lunch, than fifth is P.E. with Mr. Isaac, than my last class is Art with Ms. Ileana.

I glanced over at Wanda's schedule and she had English first, European History second, Algebra II third period, she had free period fourth with me, Biology fifth, and Art with me last period.

I was a bit disappointed we only had two classes together but, it was not anything I could change.

A girl about my age with black hair, green eyes, and the most beautiful body ever.

She looked at me and smiled, I looked away feeling blood rush to my face. She had this tomboy kind of air to her. My sister looked over at her than me smirking.

" _Someone_ _catch_ _your eye, brother_?" Wanda asked speaking russian so the girl could not understand.

My face went even more red if that is possible.

" _No! Of course not_!" I almost yelled.

Wanda ignored me and said, " _Pietro you should talk to her. If you will not I will_."

I looked at Wanda horrified as she walked over to the beautiful girl and said, "Hello I am Wanda Maximoff. My brother Pietro and I are new here.

She looked between us giving me a somewhat shy smile.

"Hi Wanda, Pietro, I'm Ava Williams," Ava introduced, " I don't wanna be rude for asking but is your accent russian?"

I decided now would be a good time to pitch in, "No we are from Sokovia. It is right next to Russia."

She thought for a moment before saying, "I've heard of Sokovia, it's that one country that the Avengers saved from that crazy robot?"

I resisted the urge to wince at the mention of Ultron. I felt an itching burn in my still healing gunshot wounds as I thought about the manic A.I.

"Do you think you can show us where our classes are?" Wanda asked changing the subject.

Ava smiled again and my heart melted, "Yeah, let me see your schedules."

We both handed our schedules to our new friend and she studied them for a moment.

"Well it looks like I've got most classes with you two," she continued, "I have first and third with Pietro, second with Wanda, and fourth and sixth with both of you."

I silently thanked whatever god was out there that I had four classes with her.

Ava smiled apologetically for a moment before saying, "I just remembered why I came in here, I have to give Miss Thomas, the office lady, a paper."

Wanda waved her hand nonchalantly, " It is fine, we will meet you right outside the office after you are done okay?"

Wanda and I walked out the front office door, as soon as we were outside I let out a shaky breath.

" _Falling hard, are you brother_?" I could tell my sister was having fun with this.

I just turned away embarrassed. Suddenly I felt Wanda pull me into a hug.

" _You know it is okay to let someone else in_ ," Wanda chided softly.

I glanced back at my enchanted twin sister but, did not say anything. We sat there in silence for a moment before Ava came outside and walked over to us.

"Alright let's go to class, Wanda we can walk you to class before Pietro and I go to Biology class with Mr. Hayden, oh god help us!" Ava joked with a laugh.

"Is he really that bad?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Ava looked at with a grimace and answered, "Worse."

I laughed and said, "How bad could he possibly be?"

Ava looked like she felt sorry for me and sighed, "You'll feel sorry you said that."

We continued to make small talk until we arrived at Wanda's class.

Wanda gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, " _Good luck Pietro_."

Wanda walked into her classroom leaving me with Ava.

We walked to our class in silence until Ava stopped and started talking, "I know you and your sister are the mysterious twins that helped the Avengers at the battle in Sokovia."

I turned to her shocked.

"H-How," I managed to stutter out.

She hesitated before saying, "I-I have this power I can see into other people's past and if they have powers I can temporarily use those powers."

I stood there for moment processing but before I could ask anymore questions the bell rang.

"Shit," Ava said, "We gotta get to class. Finish this later?"

"Yes," I agreed.

We definitely need to finish this conversation later. I decided I would try to get a seat next to her so I could ask question.

'Yes,' I told myself mentally, ' that's the only reason I want to sit next to her.'

We got into class right when the bell rang a second time signaling were right on time.

The teacher -Mr. Hayden- looked at me unimpressed.

"So you're the new student the registrar told me about, huh?" He questioned.

"Yes," I said my attitude leaking into my voice.

Mr. Hayden rolled his brown eyes and told me, "Introduce yourself to the class and tell us where you're from."

I sighed this is exactly what I did not want to do, "Hello I am Pietro Maximoff and I moved here from Sokovia."

The class gasped, everyone knew about Sokovia now.

Mr Hayden got over his shock and snapped, "Maximoff quit showing off and find a seat."

I chose a seat on Ava's left next to her. Class started and I decided now would be a good time to question Ava.

I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook I had in front of me and scribbled one word, 'Explain'

I used my speed to put it on Ava's desk before the teacher could even noticed. She looked at the note for a second before glancing over at me. I nodded in the direction of the note.

She unfolded the paper and read. She grabbed her pencil and scribbled back a reply. She set the note in the corner close to my desk and I use my speed to snatch it up.

I unfold the paper and read it. The note said, 'Not in a note, wait till Hayden let's us works with partners'

I decided that answer was good enough and nodded toward Ava. Class went on agonizingly slow, I did not like to just sit there doing nothing except listening to a dull bio lesson.

Mr. Hayden started explaining a lab we were going to do with a partner where we had to study a plant cell and compare it to a human cell.

He finally let us choose our partners and I instantly turned to find Ava already looking at me expectantly. She scooted her desk closer to mine as a microscope was placed between us.

For about a minute I did not say anything. Truthfully I had not thought this far ahead.

Eventually when Ava realized I was not going to talk she asked, "You're wondering how I got my powers right?"

I nodded trying to look serious. Ava sighed as she prepped the microscope, "Well when I was five my mother died, she had always been really sick and I guess she just couldn't take it anymore..." she trailed for a second stopping her work on the microscope as she thought about her mother.

She shook her head as we were handed the cells to put in the microscope.

"Anyways, after my mother died my dad changed. He drank all the time, he didn't play with me anymore, and he started bringing a new girl home every night to sleep with. When I turned 6 it got worse. He started to hit me, telling me I looked just like her. By the time I was nine I had enough and ran away."

Ava looked close to tears now so I patted her back and muttered, "It is okay."

Ava looked like she wanted to stop talking so I decided I would not make her finish yet.

"Okay look we can finish this conversation later alright?" I suggested.

Ava nodded and said, "At free period when your sister is there."

We finished the rest of the lab and turned it in by the time the bell rang. When I finally got out of that classroom I realized I had no clue how to get to my next class.

Ava appeared next to me and pointed to my right, "Down that way to the end, then turn right."

I was going to ask how she remembered what my classes where but figured if I stayed to chat I would be late for class.

* * *

Well now you know a bit about Ava's past. There will be more in the next chapter.

Also yes there will be slight Wanda/Vision

R&R


End file.
